


Let Him Win

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, DC/Marvel - Freeform, Gen, Kinda funny tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-03 20:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Tony Stark receives an invite to a party from another billionaire, and as much as he doesn't want to go, he does. But of course, (Y/N) has a way to join her father to the party, and even drag best friend Peter Parker along. (Y/N) travels to Gotham City for the party, and meets a whole different dynamic of mysterious people.





	Let Him Win

**Author's Note:**

> This story is something I've had in my head for a while. I was going to make it a lot longer and I have a continued idea- so if you guys like this, let me know if you would like to see a part 2! You can kinda get a hint of what I would make the second part about at the end of this fic, if it's wanted of course.

You sat on your father's bed while he was rummaging around his closet. Waiting for a text back from Peter, you scrolled through Twitter and Instagram while Tony mumbled to himself. "What are you even getting ready for again?" You called to him.

"A Bruce Wayne party," Tony groaned when he walked out of the closet, tightening his tie. "I hate Bruce Wayne parties."

"Why?" You asked.

"I can't stand some people he has  _at_ the parties," Tony shrugged.

With an eyebrow cocked, you tried to figure out who he was talking about. "Like who?"

"Bruce Wayne."

You burst into a small fit of giggles. "If you hate it so much, then why are you going?"

Tony gasped and turned on his heel to look at you. "And let Bruce  _win_?" He asked, like you offended everything he's ever cared about.

Shaking your head in disbelief, you sighed. "Hey, maybe you should let me and Peter accompany you to the party. That way, you'll have people you can stand there," You offered.

"(Y/N)," Tony started. "I don't know. Wayne's parties are...different than what we're used to. They're usually a lot more business oriented. I'm afraid we could get into a fight with how vocal he has been against the Avengers lately, too."

You thought for a moment, then smiled slightly. "Peter and I will stay out of the way. Besides, we've never been to one of his parties, might as well let me experience it before  _I_ get my own invitation," You smirked. "Don't worry. Peter just wants to snoop, too. There have been reports of Batman being near Wayne Industries, and he thinks they're buddies."

Tony rolled his eyes. "And there's been reports of Spider-Man being part of the Justice League just because the world doesn't know his identity," He clarified. "Don't count everything you read as fact."

"So, is that a yes?" You asked.

Tony sighed. "Wear something nice; we leave in a half hour. We have to fly to Gotham," Tony said. "Make sure Peter wears a tie."

As Tony walked out of the room, the smile on your face only grew, and you had to hold back from squealing. You quickly called Peter, ready to tell him to swing over to you as fast as possible. He grabbed everything he needed and was swinging into your window in a matter of six minutes.

"I can't believe you actually talked him into it!" Peter said, quickly changing into the clothes he brought. "I've never been to Gotham before."

You shuffled through your closet to find the perfect outfit. "I went when I was little. Pretty rundown and there are criminals on every corner, not the best place to be," You told Peter. "It's...Batman's city. Dun dun dun!" You turned around and smirked after pulling out the clothes you were going to wear.

Peter shook his head as he had trouble remembering how to tie his tie. Before you knew it, Tony was yelling for you guys, and you were getting on the plane.

\---

"Mr. Stark! Glad you could make it," Bruce Wayne walked up to Tony as he entered, not noticing the two kids standing behind him. You could feel that Bruce wasn't thrilled to see Tony, it was more cold, like it was something he had to say to his guest. You turned to Peter to comment, but Bruce Wayne saw you and cut you off before you could even speak. "You brought some people, I see."

Tony smiled at the two kids behind him. "Yes, yes. My child, (Y/N), and best friend and my intern, Peter Parker. If they're going to be running the company one day, they might as well learn how to handle  _Wayne parties_ ," Tony announced, looking as proud as he could.

"Ah, I see. Nice to meet you," Bruce nodded and shook both yours and Peter's hands. "I guess I should be sending you your own invitations from now on. You'll have to meet my son, Damian, who will be taking over my company. You'll learn to be great friends."

"Just like you two?" You smirked.

Tony chuckled. "Alrighty, kiddos, let's leave Mr. Wayne to host his party," He put his hands on both yours and Peter's shoulders. "See you around, Wayne."

"Enjoy the party, Stark."

The three of you walked away from Bruce Wayne as Tony began to recognize many people at the party. "Go talk to people, dad. Peter and I will stay out of the way and quietly enjoy the party," You promised him. Sure, you wouldn't cause a scene, but you wouldn't be  _completely_  out of the party.

Tony reluctantly walked away from the two of you, and you looked around. "Lots of important people here, huh?" You commented to Peter.

"It's a really different crowd than who attends your dad's parties," Peter nodded. "You'd think they'd be so much more alike."

You shrugged. "Bruce Wayne and my dad are very different. I feel if they could get past their own egos, and Bruce wasn't so against the Avengers, they could have been great friends," You told Peter. "Hey! Look, that's Lois Lane and Clark Kent. They wrote a really nice story about dad and me. Let's go say hi!" You grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him across the room.

Peter laughed to himself as he followed you. "Hi!" You smiled widely to the two reporters. "I'm (Y/N) Stark-"

"I'd be crazy if I didn't know that," Lois Lane chuckled. "We wrote a story about you and your father not too long ago. Of course I know you!" She smiled.

"And I loved the story! Thank you guys so much, it was awesome. My dad even liked it, and he's a hard man to please," You told them.

"Glad we could do it, then," Clark Kent agreed. "I'm surprised your father brought you along to Mr. Wayne's party, honestly," He said, almost like a question.

With a shrug, a smirk grew on your face. "I'm good at persuasion. A little  _I'm an adult!_ here, a little  _don't you love me?_ there, and he's stuck. Besides, I made him feel guilty, and he brought Peter, too," You pointed to Peter, who was standing silently behind you.

A smile grew on Lois' face as her eyebrows raised. "Who's Peter? A boyfriend?" She nudged your shoulder.

You shook your head as quickly as you could. "No, we're just best friends. He interns for my dad, and we graduated from Midtown in New York together. Just friends. Don't go making some gossip headline that isn't true, or I will personally have Iron Man hunt you down," You winked at the end of your "threat."

Lois put her hands up in surrender. "Don't worry; I won't. I don't need an up-and-coming Stark in power against me. You could blacklist me, (Y/N)."

"I wouldn't do that, unless you give me a reason to," You jokes.

Peter chuckled. "Don't get on (Y/N)'s bad side. It's a scary place to be. I've only seen two people go there, and they didn't survive."

"What do you do at Stark Industries, Peter?" Clark inclined.

"We work a lot in the lab. It's more just an intern for Tony Stark instead of Stark Industries as a whole, but I help wherever I'm needed," Peter explained. "It's a whole lot of fun. I'm going to MIT in the fall, so we do a lot of stuff that will help me there," He finished.

"He's my personal assistant," You said once Peter was done talking. Peter gasped and hit your arm. "Just joking. He helps out a lot," You smiles, "But mainly my assistant."

Lois chuckled. "Maybe we'll have to do a story about the kids that will be running Stark Industries one day. I'll be in touch, (Y/N)," Lois said as she waved to someone else and ran off.

"Mr. Kent," You started. "You work in Metropolis, right? That's where the Daily Planet is?" You asked.

Clark stifled a laugh. "Yes, why?"

Peter gasped. "Have you ever seen Superman?" He asked. "I love learning about the Justice League. Even if I am partial to the Avengers, the Justice League is so mysterious, and it's so cool to see the differences. So, have you seen him before?"

Nodding, Clark smiled. "I have. Lois manages to get herself into a lot of trouble while doing her job, and Superman is always there to save her. We work on a lot of stories together, so naturally, I'm there, and I've seen him save her a few times. Not to mention the casual fly-bys over the city," Clark explained. "You'll have to visit Metropolis sometimes; he seems to always be talking with citizens."

Peter shrugged. "He probably wouldn't care for me, or us. Since we kind of have a thing with the Avengers..." Peter trailed off. "Right now, I'm trying to find out more about Batman. He's so hidden; hey, you're a reporter. You have any leads?" Peter raised his eyebrow mischievously.

Clark coughed, as it took him off guard. "What? No, no, I have no idea. Typically, I stay around Metropolis. Lois got this gig, and made me come with her. I barely even come to Gotham normally," Clark stammered out. "Speaking of Lois, I should go make sure she's not bothering anyone. Enjoy the party, guys," Clark got out of the conversation as fast as he could.

You and Peter stared as Clark Kent pushed through people lightly to find Lois Lane. Your heads turned from Clark, to each other, back to Clark. "He one-hundred percent knows who Batman is," You concluded.

"He so does," Peter nodded. "I guess, if Clark Kent, a reporter figured it out, then it shouldn't be too hard. Our internships from the Daily Bugle practically makes us reporters, and we can figure it out, too!" Peter smiled widely and looked around. "What are the chances Batman is in this room with us right now?"

You tapped your chin. "Well, he's got a lot of weapons that don't come to people who don't have money. He's also really sneaky and would know how to sneak into a crowd of distracted, rich people. And given Mr. Kent's reaction, he was really nervous like he could hear him. So, I'd have to say there's a pretty good chance he could be here," You finished.

Peter nodded slowly as he surveyed the room. "As I'm looking at all the people here, nothing is giving me any ideas as to who he could be."

"Can I help you find something?" A deep voice came from behind the two of you, and both of you jumped and turned around. You saw a man, a little older than you, and a boy younger than you. "(Y/N) Stark? I didn't know your father let you join him at parties like these," The older boy continued.

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. "He does...um, I'm sorry, I don't know your name?" You said, but it came out as more of a question.

"Dick Grayson, friends with Bruce Wayne. Pleased to make your acquaintance," He grabbed your hand and bowed his head. "And this is Damian, Bruce's son. He told us we should meet you," Dick Grayson smiled.

The boy beside him, Damian, shook his head. "Actually, father told  _me_  I should meet (Y/N), as we'll be running very important businesses one day. You, on the other hand, have nothing to do with it."

"If you weren't here, I would have gotten Wayne Industries," Dick nodded once to affirm.

"You wouldn't, but whatever helps you sleep at night," Damian replied.

You laughed slightly and stuck out your hand to shake Damian's. "Well, I'm glad I finally got to meet you. This is my friend, Peter; he interns at Stark Industries with my dad and Pepper Potts."

Damian nodded when he shook both yours and Peter's hands. "A pleasure," Damian said.

"Have you guys ever been to Gotham before?" Dick asked.

"It's been a long time since I've been here, but Peter's never been. So to say, the only thing we've really seen in Gotham is this building," You shrugged.

Dick smiled. "I should show you around sometime," Dick bowed. "I know Gotham like the back of my hand. The heroes, the villains, the shortcuts, I know it all," He said. "There's lots to see. Well, just stay clear of our villains, and you'll have a great time here!"

You chuckled. "Dad told me not to leave the building, but maybe another time. He said there are bad villains around Gotham and he and Batman have an unspoken agreement that he doesn't touch Batman's villains, and Batman doesn't touch his villains," You finished.

"Don't fret, if any of Gotham's villains caught you, I'm sure all the Gotham heroes would run to save you," Dick winked. "I mean, we've got Batman, Robin, Nightwing...so many..." Dick sighed. "No need to fret, (Y/N)."

Peter smirked. "(Y/N) can take care of themselves. I bet you can even lift Thor's hammer, so you'll be fine. Not to mention your own armor that comes when called-"

"Shh! I'm not supposed to know about that, Peter!" You three your hand over Peter's mouth. "Sorry to cut this conversation short, guys, but we should probably go find my dad to make sure he hasn't gotten into a  _my horse is bigger than your horse_  argument. You know, like he does," You said and let go of Peter.

"Hey, if you're back in Gotham and want us to give you a tour, I'd be honored," Dick said and grabbed a napkin off the nearby table. He pulled a pen out of his coat pocket and wrote quickly. "Here's my number," He smiled and handed it to you. "Hope to see you around. Make sure your dad and Bruce aren't arguing- actually, if they are, record it. He usually doesn't show much personality, and if he's arguing, I need it," Dick smirked, and you laughed as you waved and you and Peter walked away.

"Well, that was nice," You commented.

Peter rolled his eyes jokingly. "He was  _so_  hitting on you," Peter said. "If Bruce Wayne is such a playboy as everyone says, I think I know where Mr. Grayson gets it from," Peter laughed under his breath. "I think he's one of the kid's Bruce adopted."

"That would make sense, him and Damian argued like siblings would," You nodded slowly. "But Damian was much different, and much more professional, than I was expecting. The "father" thing really threw me off," You admitted.

"He didn't talk much, so I didn't observe much of his ways. I was stuck on watching Dick talk like he owned the place. It was entertaining," Peter winked, followed by a short laugh.

You shrugged. "We should go check on dad. It's been quiet for too long."

The two of you wandered around the party, looking at everyone and surveying, seeing if anyone struck you as  _Batman_ before you reached your father. Sure, the Justice League and Avengers don't get along, but that doesn't mean you aren't interested in them. You may be a little biased, but you still want to learn about them and see what they're really all about. 

Before your Batman search could come to a close, you ran into your dad talking to a group of influential men. He was bickering with young billionaire, Oliver Queen, while people watched them debate and argue. Tony was trying to understand where Mr. Queen was taking his business, and Tony didn't care for how Oliver just brushed it off.

"Hey, dad," You interrupted his rant with a smile. "What'cha talking about?"

Tony rolled his eyes jokingly at you. "How terrible that Peter Parker is- oh, hi Peter," Tony winked and put his hand up to the group as he turned to walk away from them. "Thanks for the save."

"We met Bruce's son and one of his friends," You informed him. "It was an interesting conversation, and I can't wait until I run your company and have to attend Damian Wayne's parties."

Peter laughed. "From what we saw tonight, they wouldn't be Damian's parties; they would be Dick Grayson's!"

"You have a point there," You pointed at Peter. "Hey, he seemed to know his way around Gotham from what he told us. The villains and heroes involved, maybe he could help us in our quest for Batman, one day," You smirked.

Tony's eyebrows showed his confusion. "What happened while I was bickering with Oliver Queen?"

With a shrug, you pulled out the piece of paper Dick Grayson gave you. "While we were being introduced to Dick and Damian, I think he hit on me a little bit, then offered us a tour of Gotham sometime. He gave me his number," You showed your dad. "Maybe...just maybe, we should take him up on his offer sometime. Sometime during the day, and when you'd be comfortable with letting us come to Gotham alone."

"Hey, Dick was very confident that if villains got in our way that Batman and his sidekicks would save us," Peter reminded you.

You nodded, and Tony immediately shook his head  _no_  quickly. "You have to get me to drink a lot more before I let that happen," Tony said, completely serious. "Now, can you guys entertain yourselves for a little longer? I promised to do an interview."

Peter led you to a couch for the two of you to sit down and relax for the rest of the party. "Yeah, I don't have any idea who could be Batman here. Honestly, my first thought is Clark Kent because he was so nervous when answering."

"But he works in Metropolis, so I assume he lives there. So, unless he commutes, I don't think it's reasonable for him to be Batman," You thought. "Besides, he's a reporter; they don't make  _that good_  of money to support the costume and weapons."

Peter took what you said and really started to think. "Good point. Don't rule out Mr. Grayson, though. He was kind of cocky and seemed way too confident about being safe. Besides, if Bruce Wayne adopted him, then he's got the money."

You smiled a semi-evil smile. "Guess we'll have to take him up on his tour offer to see what he has to offer."

"Oh, you're bad," Peter scoffed. "But yeah, guess we do."


End file.
